The Girl Who Likes Sirius
by I promise you that
Summary: "You like Sirius," The words were simple and clear, and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger watched with amusement as the girl-who-likes-Sirius choked and coughed wildly, surprise and panic in her eyes. *Fem!Harry.*


_I love my Mr. Wrong._

* * *

**The-Girl-Who-Likes-Sirius**

"You like Sirius," The words were simple and clear, and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger watched with amusement as the girl-who-likes-Sirius choked and coughed wildly, surprise and panic in her eyes.

Trying her best to act casual, Bella Potter turned to her two friends and rolled her eyes. "Well, of course I like Sirius. He_ is_ my godfather, y'know."_ The godfather that I like very much in a very non-platanic way. Oh Merlin, why am I so screwed up?_

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat on the couch near the fireplace. "Don't give us that shit, Potter. We know you like Sirius," she interrupted before Bella could even open her mouth. "- In a _romantic _way."

Bella shook her head firmly, trying to settle her furiously racing heart. "You guys are crazy. I do not like Sirius in a 'romantic way,'" she quoted the last words with her hands.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I've known you for almost five years, Bella. I know you. I've seen the look on your face when you looked at Sirius during summer vacation. And so did Ginny. You can tell us, you know that." Her grin widened, turning mischievous. "We're not going to tell Umbridge, you know."

Ginny snorted. "Imagine that little toad putting up a new rule: 'Students are not allowed to crush anyone older than their age or they shall be expelled immediately,'" Her voice raised an octave higher, sounding disturbingly similar to Dolores Umbridge. Hermione burst out in laughter and Bella winced, but smiled nonetheless.

"Fine, yeah, I like Sirius," She finally admitted grudgingly, peering at two of her female best friend, looking equally relieved and anxious.

Ginny grinned. "Ha, I knew it! Okay, so…?"

"So what?" Bella took in Ginny's expression and self-disgust took place. "Ginny, are you -_ are you fucking serious_? He's my godfather! If he ever hears about this, he's going to send me to St. Mungo's or something!"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "She's right. Loving your godfather in a… uh… non-godfather way isn't exactly normal, is it? But then again, Bella, you're not normal. You do things that most normal people don't do."

The-girl-who-lived-through-Voldemort's-attacks-and-abusive-muggle-attacks sighed. "Just leave it, you two. You know as well as I do that Sirius loves me like a daughter. Like Moony loves me." Disgust crept through her like sharp spikes stinging her body, but what hurt the most was knowing that he won't ever look at her the way she looked at him. "I'm going to bed." She stood up and stretched. "G'night." She paused on her way to the stairs and turned around. "And don't even dare try to pull anything, get it, Ginny?"

"Oh yeah, that's fair," Ginny grumbled. "How come the warning is for me and not Hermione?"

Bella smirked. "Well, I know Hermione's not going to do anything. But you, Weasley, will do something. Sometimes I wonder why the hell the Sorting Hat didn't put you in Slytherin."

Ginny shuddered. "Urgh, no. That's just really disturbing. I'd rather make out with the Giant Squid than get placed in the middle of a house full of species that are so arrogant that I wonder how their big fat heads even fit through the doors. And it keeps swelling everyday!" Bella and Hermione laughed. Ginny smirked. "Anyways, no worries. I'm not going to pull anything on you. Promise."

Bella eyed her suspiciously. "Of course you won't, Ginevra." She snickered and quickly ran up the stairs before the red-head had time to shout at her for calling her Ginevra.

Ginny turned around and looked at Hermione. "Well, we know what to do."

Hermione hesitated. "But she trusts me..."

Ginny signed, exasperated. "Oh, come on, Hermione! You saw how Bella was staring at Hestia Jones when she was flirting with Sirius! She looked like she was ready to rip Jones' arms out!" She turned serious. "And you could tell that Sirius feels something for her, too. As weird as it is, the whole 15-year-old-girl-likes-30-something-year-old-godfather, it's _real_. Bella loves him. After the Diggory fiasco last year, she deserves another chance."

_How was she suppose to say no to that? _Hermione sighed, and gave in. "Fine."

Ginny grinned. "Excellent! I knew you loved me!" Hermione snorted.

The fourth year Gryffindor ignored the other girl and rubbed her hands gleefully, her eyes sporting her characteristic_ I'm-about-to-do-something-I'm-not-suppose-to-do _twinkle. "Step one: talk to Sirius Black." And she did something she almost never does. She giggled.

_Did Ginny Weasley just giggle?_ Hermione shook her head. _I need some sleep._

* * *

**A.N: Edited on 9/1/2012.**

**I'll try to keep this short, so hang on! **

**_Eleven reviews for one chapter. O_****hmygoshthat'ssoamazingthankyousomuchIlov ey'alleventhoughIdunnomostofyou . **

**Now, I've got quite a lot of requests to continue this one-shot, but I originally wrote this with no intention whatsoever to continue it, and that's _probably _how it's going to remain unless I somehow find inspiration to write a second chapter. Lo siento, darlings. **

**On another note, I've started up a little blog over at tumblr for some drabbles and one-shots that I'll never post here at FFN (for whatever reasons). So if y'all want some more Bella/Sirius goodness,** **the link's on my profile, titled "Fanfiction tumblr." **


End file.
